


Reunion

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-29
Updated: 2006-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set against the return of Roslin to Galactica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

It is a glorious feeling, as she sees him again with pride. Her faith in him is fully vindicated, and she notes the mustache with a hint of humor. He greets her in full formal mode, but his eyes twinkle. She has missed that, all these months. He moves on, to greet his returned crew, to give them the paternal blessings and welcoming.

It is behind closed doors, his mustache recently shaved that formal titles fall to the wayside. There are few words, as he shows her just how he has missed her, and she gives him all she has.


End file.
